Prom Sweet Prom
by edusuisebastianulquiorralife
Summary: It's our Favorite couple and their going to prom! Will this be a night to remember for the love birds or a heart-shattering ending to what everyone thought was a sure thing? Rated T for some mild language and rating may change. Sorry if this summary sucks:)
1. Chapter 1

**Soooo yeah, I'll keep this short because I know most people don't read these author's notes but this was going to be a one-shot but it got kinda long so it will be at least two. As of now it won't continue because I don't have a plot besides the dance scenario but REVIEW if you want me to continue and I'll whip something up! Updates should be every couple of weeks (weekly is not going to work now). **

**R&R**

**I Do NOT own Maid-sama or any of it's characters.**

* * *

The day was finally here. It was the last dance for the seniors at Seika High and Ayuzawa Misaki was going with her boyfriend, the famous perverted-outer-space-alien, Usui Takumi.

Misaki was in her room putting the final touches on her look when Usui poked his head through the window. When his emerald-green eyes fell on the beauty before him he faltered, almost falling off the window seal, but caught himself in time. He stared at her for a long time, taking in every inch of her beauty.

She was wearing a strapless, red dress that came down to mid-thigh, slightly shorter than her maid dress. It had a black belt with silver sparkles that wrapped around her waist and the bottom half of the dress hugged her, accentuating her feminine body. The top was encrusted with silver jewels that glittered in the light. Her hair was curled, the bottom half and her bangs left loose and the top pulled back with a red rose pinned in the pony-tail. Her jewelry was made up of silver earrings, a black choker with silver jewels, and she long red gloves that came up to her elbow. Her make-up was simple except for the fiery red lipstick that made her lips look luscious, and even though she wore a pair of black pumps, Usui could still tell she was shorter than him. He cleared his throat and spoke in his normal teasing tone, the effect she had on him completely covered as he entered the room.

"Wow, Misa-chan. You look incredible."

"GAAHH! Usui! What the hell? You scared the life out of me. What are you doing? And how did you get up here? And didn't I tell you to not to call me by that n-"

Usui cut her off with a sudden kiss. Startled, Misaki could only stand there and let the perverted alien do what he does best, but before she had time to kiss back, he pulled away with a smirk on his beautiful face.

"Baka" was the only thing Misaki could manage to say. She couldn't figure out how she had not heard him get into the room. It's true she had been distracted, thinking about how she would have to kill Sakura, Suzuna, and her mom for making her wear the dress she had on, but she still should have heard him. Sakura had somehow found out Usui had asked her to the prom and then told her sister and her mom. Then they _(mostly Sakura)_ went on a rampage about having the perfect dress and spent the next few days dragging Misaki along to different stores looking for one before finally choosing this one. Misaki glanced up at Usui and blushed. He was even more gorgeous than normal, if that's possible. _**(Which we know i**_**_t isn't)_**

He wore a simple black tux with a red shirt, black tie, and a black flower in his pocket, matching Misaki perfectly, but somehow he was even more alluring than normal. Usui, being the outer-space alien he is, could tell why she was staring at him and grinned.

"Misa-chan, if you keep staring like that we'll be late to the dance."

"Wahh! I was not staring!"

"Yes you were Misa-chan, you were even drooling a little."

Misaki's demon aura exploded. "NO I WASN'T BAKA USUI!"

He chuckled then smirked. "Hai-hai! I'm going downstairs to wait with the others. Don't keep me waiting my love, I can't wait to dance with my little maid."

"Pervert" Misaki mumbled and turned away so she could hide the blush that was glued to her face. She began thinking about when he first asked her to the dance and her face started heating up even more.

_**Flaskback**_

_*At Maid Latte, one weeks earlier*_

It was closing time at Maid Latte and Misaki was tired. It had been a long day for her as she had worked on finishing up the preparations for the upcoming dance and then to make it worse there was a huge crowd at the café (another cat ears day). Misaki walked into the kitchen and sat down at a table and sighed heavily, placing her arm on the table and resting her head on her hand. Usui, who was at the stove, turned around and looked at his tired little maid.

"Ayuzawa, you didn't overwork yourself did you?" He asked in a mock-grave tone.

" Of course not Baka Usui! Mmmm that smells delicious. What is it?" Misaki asked, letting her eyes close for a moment.

"It's a secret surprise cake I made for a special reason." He was teasing her and she could tell..

"What's the secret and the special reason?"

"Those are both a secret."

"Just tell me." She said, opening one eye.

"Nope." He dragged out the word and smirked.

"Tell me!" Misaki was starting to get a little annoyed.

"No." He said, ignoring the demon aura that was slowly engulfing her.

"Why not?"

Usui paused and grinned. "Because I want Misa-chan to beg me for the answer."

Misaki shot up from the table and slammed her hands on it. "Never you pervert!"

"Oh come on, I bet Misaki can't get me to show her what I made." He said in a mocking tone that made her demon flames grow, just as he planned.

"Is that a challenge Usui?" She said stepping toward him.

"Can you handle it if it is?" He said, also advancing to her.

Now they were face to face and Misaki grabbed his shirt. "You're on!"

_*At Usui's Appartment, later that evening*_

Usui was standing by the window looking out at the city, seemingly deep in thought, when Misaki walked in the living room. She cleared her throat to get his attention but when that didn't work she walked up to him and put her arms around him from behind and spoke.

"T-Ta-Taku...mi" She silently cursed herself for stuttering. She had developed a plan to get him to show her the secret behind the cake and stuttering was not going to help her. Or so she thought.

Startled by hearing his first name, and even more surprised at her sudden act of affection, Usui turned around in her arms and set his eyes on an even bigger shock. Right there in front of him stood Misaki, dressed in her Kitty costume from earlier that day, head to toe, even the cat ears. He would have said she won right then just for wearing her outfit, but he wanted to see just how far his little maid would go.

"Yes?" He spoke calmly as if she hadn't just given him a huge shock.

Misaki blushed under his intense gaze, his emerald orbs burning into her amber ones. She timidly placed a hand on his cheek and smiled.

"Tonight I will be your personal maid." She said. Usui's eyes widened for a split second and then he smirked.

"Oh really? Well then. My first order as you master, is for you to give me a kiss." He couldn't help himself. She was just too cute, and he wasn't trying to make this hard for her.

Misaki had to use all her self-control not to scream at him. She hid her anger with a smile while she decided on what to do and then suddenly she reached for his shirt and tugged him toward her. She stood on her tip-toes and their lips crashed into each other. Misaki put all her energy and love into the kiss while Usui just relaxed and let her lead the kiss. Her hands tangled themselves in his blonde locks and Usui wrapped his arms around her waist. Slowly He was losing his cool and eventually he broke down and a fierce battle for dominance commenced as Misaki tried to stay in control. She bit his lower lip softly and entered his mouth, and at the same time pressed herself against him. A low groan escaped his mouth and after a few minutes he pulled back, afraid he would get too carried away. They were both panting slightly but he caught his breath first.

"You win" was all he could say.

Misaki jumped in the air and pumped her fist in the air with joy. She had beat him! Usui just chuckled and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed the cake out of the refrigerator and set it on the table, then when she walked in he slid the cake over to her. She looked down eager to finally see what it said and when she read it, her jaw dropped. On it was written,_ "Will you go to the dance with me Misaki? Yes or no"_

At first, Misaki was shocked, not expecting this to be the big secret, but when she looked up at Usui's face she noticed he had his head turned to the side trying to hide his nervousness and faint blush, she smiled. She walked over to a drawer and took out a knife. Then she walked back to the cake, but intentionally stood in between Usui and the cake so that he couldn't see what answer she was cutting. Even though he was pretty sure of her answer this still somehow managed to make him fidget in anticipation.

After she cut her slice she moved out the way to let him see but when he looked down both the yes and the no were cut out of the cake. Usui turned to Misaki to ask but before he could, she threw the piece of cake she cut at his face and then said, "Of course I will Baka!"

Usui smiled, wiped the cake off his face, then grabbed a handful and launched it at her. What following was an all out cake war between the outer-space-alien and the demon prez.

_**End of flashback**_

Usui had stared at Misaki's face with an amused smirk while she was having her flashback instead of going down stairs like he originally said. Deciding to wake her from her daze, he spoke:

"Hey Misa-chan, whatcha thinkin' about?"

Misaki jumped and then bushed, "N-no-nothing."

"Hmmm.. I think Prez is lying to me. But why would _she_ lie to _me_ unless.." Usui leans down and whispers the next part in her ear, his warm breath tickling her as he spoke, "unless Ayuzawa wants me to punish her."

Misaki's face blossomed into a red curtain. She pushed him off her and screamed.

"PERVERTED BAKA USUI!"

He smirked and then walked out the door and down to the living room, leaving her to her thoughts. Misaki took a few minutes to collect herself and calm her flushed face. _The effect that alien has on me..._ She thought. She finally calmed down and grabbed her purse and walked downstairs to greet the others. When she walked into the living room, only Usui was there grinning from ear to ear.

Misaki chose to ignore his look and go with the safer question. "Where is everyone?"

"In the limo," he said stepping towards her. She backed up as he advanced until her back hit the wall. She looks up at him with a fiery glare. He gives her the most seductive look he has and starts to play with a piece of her hair. He kisses the strands in his hand and says, "Misaki is the most beautiful girl in the world."

Once again Misaki's blush returns and she's forced to look away from his intense gaze before she bursts into flames. He pulls away and chuckles.

"Are you ready?" He asks, as if he didn't almost give her a heart attack.

"Y-yes." She whispered. Usui's grin returned.

" Oh yeah I almost forgot! It looks like Prez is going to have to sit on my lap in the limo."

"Baka Usui, stop spewing nonsense." Misaki said, finally looking up at him only to see his smirk plastered on his face.

"But Prez, I'm not joking." He said in a slightly more serious tone-laced with something extra that she couldn't put her finger on- but the smirk on his lips stayed the same.

Misaki looked at Usui with a face of confusion, a slight fear rising in her stomach, and he continued; making smooth steps towards her, his eyes never leaving hers. He rested his hand on her cheek.

"It looks like they sent us the wrong size limo so there is not enough space for everyone to have their own seat. And because I don't mind having Ayazawa close to me, I offered to let you sit on my lap so we all can go together."

Misaki's face lit up in a fiery red blush as she listened to the words of her perverted alien, panic setting in. She opened her mouth to speak out in protest but then thought better of it. First of all if she wasn't the one to sit on someone's lap that means one of the innocent girls going with her might have to, and there was no way she was risking the boy taking that opportunity to do something perverted. She was pretty sure Usui wouldn't do anything…right? And besides, she knew that there would be no debating Usui on the matter and she would only be wasting time so she simply muttered under her breath and walked towards the hall. But of course being the outer-space- alien, Usui heard her say "Damn that pervert" and he smiled to himself as he headed for the door.

"Misa-chaan! Hurry up or we'll be late." Usui smirked as she shot him a death glare from where she stood. Misaki turned and stared at herself one last time in the mirror in the hall, trying to calm her flushed face. She knew she would have to stay strong and hope for the best. She took a deep sigh and walked to the door.

_Here we go_. She thought to herself as Usui closed the door behind her, smiling to himself at his girlfriend's cute determined face. _Tonight is going to be great_, he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay everyone, here it is! So sorry it came out late. To be honest I had it done for a while but never typed it up until recently. Thank you so much for the reviews, and favs, and follows! Your reviews encouraged me to continue this so I worked up a plot some time this week and I will be sure to get it out as soon as possible. I kinda put in a little tease of somewhere extra I might take the story but if I don't then it will just be an empty random tease that most of you won't notice hahahaha! (If you have suggestions as far as plot I would be more than happy to use them and don't worry I give you credit) School started back for me so I might be slower getting it out.**

**Oh and one more thing, this will not end up being dirty but will have some violence so the rating will stay the same. And I'd love to be friends with you guys! Just message me!**

**Thanks for the patience!**

**R&R~Pc&Lv**

* * *

_Bah-bum... Bah-bum… Bah-bum_… The sound of her rapid heartbeat was the only thing Misaki could hear. The dizzying heat from his muscular body left her in a fuzzy haze. His strong arms wrapped around her stomach and the tickle of his breath against the back of her neck as he breathed in and out were the only things she could feel. She was getting light-headed from it all. The world seemed to have disintegrated into the background and the only thing she could focus on was Usui. _Usui! Usui! Usui! _She thought.

She had long since stopped listening to the excited chatter of her friends as they rode in the small limo to the banquet hall where the dance would be held. She could faintly make out the squeals of whom she presumed to be Sakura in the background. _Get it together, Ayuzawa! Focus on what they are talking about! Don't let the alien distract you!_

Just when she was about to join back into the conversation, Usui started unconsciously tapping on her stomach. Misaki stiffened. The warm strum of his fingers was light but somehow each time she felt a pounding sensation as a chill went up her spine. She was sure a blush had broken out across her face but she didn't try to suppress it like usual. She woundn't have been able to even if she tried. And she knew that.

_Damn you Usui_…She thought. _How did I let this happen?_ ... He was stuck in her head, the only thing she could think about. Normally she wouldn't let the alien get in her head like this but somehow with this situation she just...couldn't help it. She was sitting on his lap for goodness sake! And in a short, tight dress that (in her opinion) showed way too much skin! Yes, he is her boyfriend so it should be fine, but she still couldn't help but feel this way.

But while Misaki was waging her mental war, Usui was in deep thought about a totally different matter. _How will I tell her? What will she say? I don't want to lose her. But it's for her safety._

Suddenly Usui felt Misaki jolt and stiffen in his arms, breaking him from his thoughts. When he looked up, her face was ablaze in a scarlet red. He smiled to himself. How he loved her cute expressions. Realizing he was letting a golden opportunity to tease her pass him by, Usui quickly pushed his thoughts away and focused on one thing, Misaki.

"Hey Ayuzawa" Usui whispered in her ear, his warm breath showering over her. That plus the fact she was already spinning from sitting on top of him left her in a trance. She found her voice and tried not to seem unusual.

"Y-y-yes..." Came her shaky reply.

Instead of answering Usui began kissing her. He kissed her neck. They were sweet light kisses that made her heart flutter with excitement and nervousness. She liked it, she had to admit but at the same time she wanted to fight him.

"U-Usui?" Misaki squeaked. She was slowly trying to bring out her demon aura so she wouldn't lose control.

"Hmmm?" He replied in between kisses. Ignoring her slightly angered tone.

"What are you doing you pervert!"

"Just loving my girlfriend." He said as if it were completely normal.**_ (which it is for us normal people, just not Misaki)_** He planted a firm kiss on her sweet spot and sucked, but he was careful not to leave a hickey. Misaki would have completely lost all control right there if he hadn't said something right after he did so.

"Prez tastes like strawberries." He said. This snapped Misaki back into the Demon President.

"YOU GIANT PERVERT!" She screamed, forgetting they were in a limo with others. Everyone turned and looked at them and Misaki blushed in embarrassment.

"Ah...Gomen." Misaki bowed her head to her friends. A few of them gave her lingering stares and then they all turned back to the conversations they were having before her outburst. Usui, on the other hand, was desperately trying to suppress his laughter. He was failing, but trying nonetheless.

"Stop laughing Baka." Misaki whispered, trying not to strangle him on the spot. She turned around in his lap as best she could to face him and gave him the most evil glare she had. He looked up at her and gave her a quick peck on the lips and before she could say anything said:

"But Misa-chan is just so cute it made me laugh. Look we're here!"

Misaki looks out the window to see the massive banquet hall. It had a huge poster hanging in front of the entrance that said "Welcome Seniors of Seika High" which she and a few other members of student council had put up. In fact, Misaki had done most of the prep work for the dance by herself. She had refused to let even Usui help her. Her reason being she wanted everyone to just relax and have a great last dance without having to work on it. The one condition Usui had for her to do so much work was that she would, of course, not overwork herself.

The limo stopped in front of the doors and everyone piled out and stepped into the line. When everyone got inside they all stared at the near perfect replication of a night in Paris. Twinkling lights, a giant Eiffel Tower, and French styled tables, chairs, and decor.

"Wooow! Misaki-chan this is amazing!" Sakura said, giving her a hug.

"Thanks Sakura."

"It truly is wonderful Misaki." Shizuko said, adjusting her glasses. Misaki turned to Usui who had an unreadable look on his face. She couldn't tell if he liked it or not.

"Usui?"

"Hmmm?" He said absent-mindedly, turning his head to face her.

"What do you think?"

Usui smiled and pulled her into a hug. Then he leaned down and kissed her sweetly.

"I think it is the second most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Misaki blushed and shoved him lightly. He flashed his perfect smile and then his trademark smirk before extending his hand.

"Shall we go dance?" Misaki smiled and took his hand.

"You know I can't dance though..."

"Just follow my lead, I'll be here to help you. Remember that. Always..." With that he whisked Misaki away to the dance floor. For the next couple of hours they danced and laughed and ate. Usui got prom king (No surprise) and Sakura got queen. Misaki didn't mind that they had to dance together, but she did warn him if he tried anything she'd make him regret it, which he just laughed at._ Everything seems so wonderfully perfect,_ Misaki thought. _I hope things stay this way forever..._

* * *

It was close to the end of the dance when a mysterious man came up to Usui and whispered something in his ear. Usui's face immediately hardened and he glared at the man. He began begging Usui and finally, after letting out a sigh, Usui nodded. Misaki had tried to get closer to hear but she had been across the room when she spotted them and by the time she got there, the man was walking away.

"Usui, who was that?"

"Misaki, I need to talk to you. Come with me."

A confused Misaki followed Usui as he pulled her to the back of the room to the exit. They climbed the stairs to the roof. The night's air was crisp and cool. The cold breeze sent a chill down Misaki's back. She looked around and then, Misaki noticed the man from earlier. He was standing by a large helicopter.

"Usui...What's going on? Who is that guy?"

"Listen Misaki. I don't have much time. There's just a few things I have to say to you. First, I love you very very much. You know that right?"

"Y-yes, of course. I love you too, Takumi." Misaki was scared. She could tell something was going on but the feeling she was getting made her nervous.

"That makes me happy to hear you say that...I don't know how else to say this so I'll just tell you. I have to go back to England. I'm leaving right now and I won't be back. I can't go into details for your safety but, I want you to forget about me. Pretend I never existed. Hate me, curse me, whatever it takes. But you have to move on right now because we will probably never see each other again." His heart ripped into pieces with each word he said. Her crushed face didn't make it any easier.

"Wha-What are you talking about? What do you mean by go? Go where? I could never hate you! Why? Why are you saying these things?" His face was emotionless. She didn't see any remorse for the words he just said, but then, when she looked closer, she could see the sadness.

"You're joking right? Stop teasing me you Baka! This isn't funny! Usui! Say something!"

Usui just looked at her with sad eyes. Trying to let her process everything, and silently cursing himself for hurting her. He had sworn to himself long ago he would never do that but he could have never predicted this would happen.

"Why won't you say anything? Usui! Please, just talk to me! Takumi?" She was becoming hysterical, but it didn't matter to her. She just couldn't figure out why this was happening. She couldn't even make it seem like she was mad, her heart was too crushed. Tears flowed down her cheeks like a flooded river.

"What am I supposed to do without you, Baka Usui?"

Then the man cleared his throat and spoke.

"Excuse me, Master Usui, we really must go. You're grandfather wants you to meet your fia-er-um he wants to meet with you as soon as possible."

Usui looked at the man with questioning eyes but turned around to face Misaki again.

"I'm so sorry Misaki. I'm leaving now." He gave her one last kiss on the cheek and a light hug then turned and climbed into the helicopter. Misaki just stood there while the pilot started it up and began ascending into the sky. It was all happening too fast. She didn't know what was going on. Everything was perfect just five minutes ago. Now the whole world is in slow motion. She snapped out of her daze when the helicopter started flying away so she started to run after it calling for Usui.

"Usui Please!"

She ran after the helicopter with all her might. Her screams being swallowed up by the noise of the helicopter's engine and blades.

"Usui! Usui!"

Tears blurred her vision and burned her eyes. She looked down when she heard a slight ripping sound, her dress had torn on the side. She didn't care. She only cared about one thing at the moment. She ran as far as she could go, all the way to the edge of the building. And when she couldn't go any further. She leaned over the rail as much as she could without falling over.

"USUI! USUUUIIII!"

She watched as the helicopter flew away. She reached out a hand as the man she loved slowly disappeared. She stood there calling him name long after he'd gone. Crying, screaming, kicking and punching the wall and rail till her hands bled. But she continued until she passed out. Before she did, she uttered one word and slipped into unconsciousness.

"Takumi..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow you guys, thank you so much for your follows and reviews and favs! It means a lot to a first time fanfic writer like myself. Really, thank you! The response I got from chapter two got me so pumped I got this chapter out in two days! I even pushed aside my homework to write. (It's 12:35 and I still have Chemistry, History, Literature, and Calculus) YAY!And if you come cross any typos, just let me know and I will fix it. ( It's late so there might be a lot) I double-check before publishing but sometimes I miss my mistakes.**

**Okay, really quick, Animelover thanks for your idea, it actually gave me a more dynamic way to write this chapter (It made it the super long chapter it is) and even gave me an extra direction to go for the plot, so thanks! And if anyone else had any suggestions or questions or concerns, just leave a comment or PM me!**

**Thanks!**

**R&R~Pc&Lv**

* * *

_Click. Click Click Click. Click Click… *Knock Knock Knock*_

"Excuse me, Mr. Walker?"

"Yes, come in."

"Sorry to disturb you sir, but Mr. Higorashi called and asked if he could push the meeting you have scheduled with him up an hour. He said he had a flight to catch and it would really help if the two of you could meet earlier."

"Hmm. Yes, tell him that is fine."

"Yes sir, and your grandfather called to tell you to make sure to attend the party on Saturday. He said many important clients will be there."

"…Alright. If he calls again, tell him I will. And if he keeps asking questions and bothering you, just put him through to me."

"Yes sir, and would you like another cup of coffee?"

"No, thank you, Kameko."

Kameko nodded and bowed her head before leaving, making sure to close the door softly. He seemed like he was having one of his bad days. After she left, he let out a long sigh and stopped typing at his computer.

This was his life now. Boring. Predictable. Static. Dull. The list of brutal descriptions goes on and on. Typing, meetings, parties, more tying, more meetings, more parties, this was his life. Negotiators, liars, cheaters, and snakes; those were the people he was surrounded by. He hated it. Every second of every minute he loathed his existence. When he wasn't sulking about how much he hated his life, he was sulking about how much he hated himself for hurting the only good thing that had ever been in his life. The one light in a sea of darkness. He had told her to forget about him, but he had forbidden himself from forgetting her, not that he'd want to. Every day he thought about her, and every night he'd dream about her. He wondered how she was doing, if she was still pushing herself till she'd pass out, if she'd changed. But it had been over 10 years now, and he hadn't been back to Japan not once. His grandfather made sure of that. She probably is married now; settled down with kids and a nice house, loving family. It pained his heart to even think about such a bittersweet idea. He wanted her to be happy, yes, but he wanted her to be happy with him. That never would've happened anyway. His wretched family would have found some other way to separate them. And to make matters worse, he had left her in a way that she would move on and not want to be with him, which killed him. He preferred that she hate him verses missing him. She could move on that way. That's what he had to believe at least, to cope with not being with her. The image of her face when he told her the news was rooted in his head.

He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes for a moment, replaying that night in his mind.

**_ Flashback_**

It was close to the end of the dance, Misaki was off on the other side of the room talking when a mysterious man came up to Usui. He couldn't tell who it was at first but once the man got in speaking distance he saw who it was, Cedric. Cedric was dressed in black head to toe with a hat and sunglasses on. Usui wanted to know why the guards allowed him in. He looked like a hit-man. Cedric reached Usui and whispered in his ear:

"It's time for your return to England, Mr. Walker has expressed his impatience and sent me to bring you back now." Usui's face immediately hardened and he glared at Cedric.

"I have more time. I don't leave for another month."

"Not anymore, Mr. Walker thinks it would be best to bring you back now so you can train before you start working full-time."

"No. I have more time. Go away." Usui saw Misaki spot them from where she was. Cedric needed to leave before Misaki figures out who he is. She'll know something's up if she sees Cedric.

"Master, I have strict orders to bring you back tonight. I have already been to your apartment and packed a bag, the rest of your things will be shipped later."

"No. I'm not leaving."

"Please sir!"

"No."

"I have to bring you back! It's not a discussion. If I don't do this I could be fired!"

"I don't care. I have one more month."

"Just try to see it from my place, ever since Gerard" Cedric choked up a little.

"Without him, your grandfather just sees me as money being taken away. My job was to be with Gerard 24/7 but now...This would just give him an excuse to fire me!"

"I'm very sorry for you."

"Besides, do you really think he will let you stay a full month even if you don't leave tonight? He'll make you come by force if not by choice when he wants you to."

After letting out a sigh, Usui nodded. He was right, plus Misaki was fast approaching and he couldn't have her find out this way. They should be in private at least. There was no getting out of this.

"Thank you, the helicopter is on the roof waiting for you. I'll be there." And with that Cedric walked away, just in time. Misaki had tried to get closer to hear and by the time she got there, Cedric had left.

"Usui, who was that?"_ Damn it_, he thought,_ I can't believe I thought he would hold up his end of the agreement_.

"Misaki, I need to talk to you. Come with me."

A confused Misaki followed Usui as he pulled her to the back of the room to the exit. They climbed the stairs to the roof. The night's air was crisp and cool. The cold breeze sent a chill down Misaki's back, he felt her tremble in his arms. She looked around and then, Misaki noticed Cedric from earlier. He was standing by a large helicopter.

"Usui...What's going on? Who is that guy?" _At least she cant tell it's him, not that it matters now_. He thought.

"Listen Misaki. I don't have much time. There's just a few things I have to say to you. First, I love you very very much. You know that right?"

"Y-yes, of course. I love you too, Takumi." Usui's heart broke in two. How was he supposed to do this? She loved him! He can't do this! He was supposed to have more time to tell her! He hated himself, and so should she.

"That makes me happy to hear you say that...I don't know how else to say this so I'll just tell you. I have to go back to England. I'm leaving now and I won't be back. I can't go into details for your safety but, I want you to forget about me. Pretend I never existed. Hate me, curse me, whatever it takes. But you have to move on as soon as I'm gone because we will probably never see each other again." His heart ripped into pieces with each word he said. Her crushed face didn't make it any easier.

"Wha-What are you talking about? What do you mean by go? Go where? I could never hate you! Why? Why are you saying these things?" His face was emotionless. He had to pull this off last-minute or she would never recover from the pain. This way, she'll be angry for a while and then move on. She didn't see any remorse for the words he just said, but then, when she looked closer, she could see the sadness. Usui knew he couldn't hide that from her.

"You're joking right? Stop teasing me you Baka! This isn't funny! Usui! Say something!"

Usui just looked at her with sad eyes. Trying to let her process everything, and silently cursing himself for hurting her. He had sworn to himself long ago he would never do that but he could have never predicted this would happen.

"Why won't you say anything? Usui! Please, just talk to me! Takumi?" She was becoming hysterical, and it was killing him. He could tell she didn't care and that made his heart swell with sadness. He meant that much to her! Tears flowed down her cheeks like a flooded river.

_No! Not tears! Misaki, please don't cry!_ He thought. Usui wanted nothing more than to stop those tears. To kiss her and hug her and make her feel better. To just grab her and run away; but they would be found. He'd already considered that idea and it got shot down quick in his own head.

"What am I supposed to do without you, Baka Usui?"

Then Cedric cleared his throat and spoke.

"Excuse me, Master Usui, we really must go. You're grandfather wants you to meet your fia-er-um he wants to meet with you as soon as possible."

Usui looked at the man with questioning eyes, Cedric was about to say something other than what he did. What was Cedric hiding? Usui turned around to face Misaki again.

"I'm so sorry Misaki. I'm leaving now." He gave her one last kiss on the cheek and a light hug then turned and climbed into the helicopter. When he got inside, the pilot and Cedric weren't the only ones there. A woman was too.

"Hello Takumi!"

"Um, excuse me, do I know you?"

"Master Usui, this is Lady Rin. Her father is one of your grandfather's clients."

"I see..."

"Nice to meet you Takumi, my name is Suzuki Rin."

"The pleasure is mine." Usui wasn't in the mood for small talk so to avoid any further conversation he looked out the window. He saw Misaki just standing there, it made him sick to his stomach to see her like that. They began raising in the air and he saw Misaki snap her head up and start running after the helicopter. He saw her mouth moving but couldn't quite make out what she was saying.

He squinted his eyes and leaned closer to the glass to get a better look and he was able to tell what she was saying. She was calling for him. She needed him and he couldn't go to her. He could only watch as her screams were swallowed up by the noise of the engine and blades.

He saw her dress rip but she kept running. By this time, Rin and Cedric had noticed Usui looking at Misaki and the looked down and watched her as well. She had reached the end of the building and was leaning over the rail, reaching out for Usui. He prayed she didn't lean too far over and fall. He heard Rin snicker behind him.

"How unsightly, and you were dating that girl?" _Shut up!_ He thought._ You don't know what you're talking about! 'that girl' is the amazing demon prez/maid Misa-chan!_

They continued to watch as Misaki got smaller and smaller, screaming till they could not see her anymore. After she was out of sight for even Usui, with his superhuman eyes, everyone faced forward. Rin was the first to break the silence.

"Hmph. Pathetic. You're definitely upgrading, that's for sure. Aren't you glad you don't have to be with a mess like that anymore?"

Usui looked at her with an emotionless face, but on the inside he was raging with anger. How dare she insult Misaki! And what the hell did she mean by 'upgrading'? Usui wanted to shove her out of the helicopter and somehow put Misaki next to him. He wanted to scream at Rin or freeze her with an icy glare for saying those things. But he couldn't. He couldn't let her see or hear; no one could know how he really felt. She was the daughter of a client. He had to be polite and go along with what she said. He turned away and looked out the window to hide any emotion that may have appeared, then spoke.

"Yeah..."

_**End of Flashback**_

He woke with a start. He must have fallen asleep thinking about her. He got up and stretched, running his fingers through his silky blonde hair. He rubbed his eyes and felt something wet. He touched his cheek and it was also wet...Tears. He literally was crying in his sleep for her.

_This isn't good_, he thought, _It's been so long and no improvements. In fact, now it's getting worse._

He needed to stop thinking about her or _she_ would find out. Which reminded him, he had to get home early for dinner or _she_ would throw a fit. He looked at the clock, 5:43, he'd only been asleep for about fifteen minutes. He would need to leave now just to make it home earlier. He grabbed his coat and packed his things to work more at home if he had time. Walking briskly out the door, he waved goodbye to Kameko and hopped into an elevator.

"Have a good evening sir!" She called.

"You too, don't push yourself too hard! I don't have a replacement secretary on speed dial!" The elevator closed, much to Kameko's gratitude, or else she risked him seeing the blush that broke out on her face.

He slid into his sleek, silver Bentley. It wasn't really his style or taste but _she_ had made him get it for himself on his birthday last year. He started the car and the engine roared to life. He pulled out of the parking garage of Walker Corp. and sped home.

After pulling into the driveway, he parked the car in the garage and paused for a minute. He knew when he had to come home early that usually meant he had to put on a fake show of love because _she_ was either feeling lonely or wanted something. He had to mentally prepare himself for the long evening ahead.

He took one last breath, sighing heavily, and got out of the car. He took slow strides before reaching the door and entering the house.

"I'm home."

"Takumi, honey! Finally! I've been waiting for my wonderful husband to get home! Come here, I'm in the dinning room. I have a surprise for you!"

_Here we go_, he thought. _Tonight is going to be awful._

* * *

**WHAT? Author's dribble at the end? I know weird. I just wanted to give my thanks again! Till next time,**

**Whose his mystery wife? What's the surprise? What's going on with Misaki after 10 years? How did it all happen and what will happen next?! Keep reading to find out! Hahahaha!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys here it is! And a day early from schedule too! The chapter is kinda boring, I know, but this is one of those plot set up chapters. It's a little short but not too much, just enough to make some sense of everything. Things will be picking up soon so stay with me! And Sorry if I don't portray Tora's feelings or behavior very well. I'm a MisaXTaku fan so it is harder to write like Tora and her are a couple. But don't worry and just bear with me for now!**

**Thanks again so much for the wonderful reviews! I always get so excited to see the responses. They really are what keep this story going, along with the favs and follows. And I love the suggestions so keep 'um coming! Continue to review, suggest, fav, follow, whatever you want. And I will keep posting till the end!**

**Thanks!**

**R&R~Pc&Lv**

* * *

_Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep..._

Misaki opened her eyes and blinked a few times. _Where am I? What's that noise?_ She wondered. She sat up and looked around; she was in a hospital room. There was a machine next to her monitoring her heart beat. She had different wires stuck in different parts of her arms, a,l connected to different machines.

"Oh, Misaki you're awake! Thank goodness you're alright!"

"Mom? What happened? Why am I here?"

"I don't know. Your friends found you passed out on the roof of the place where you had the dance the other day."

"The dance…" Suddenly the night of the dance rushed back into her head. She remembered it all, from her house, to the limo, to dancing, to laughing with her friends. All the fun that had happened up until Usui left. Usui!

"Mom, where's Usui?"

"W-well, I haven't seen him come by. But maybe i missed him, or maybe he doesn't know you passed out! Were you up on the roof alone?"

"No..." Misaki's eyes filled with tears. She started thinking about the last conversation she had with him, the last one they would ever share.

_He left. He really left me. It wasn't a dream._ _How could he? He was the one always saying how much he loved me! Spewing that nonsense just to tease me! It doesn't make sense, why would he leave?_

She wanted to be mad, to hate him, to hurt him like he hurt her, but instead all she did was start crying. Her mom, not knowing what happened but desperately wanting to comfort her daughter tried to change the subject while patting her back in a soothing way.

"But-but you did have another visitor! A nice young man if I do say so myself."

"Hinata?"

"No, someone else."

"Who?" Misaki asked, trying to stop the tears. She hated how weak Usui had made her.

"Me." Misaki and her mom looked up to see a boy with bleached blonde hair standing in the doorway, leaning on the frame with that smug grin on his face that showed his fangs. Misaki's mom stood up with a look of relief.

"I'll go get you some food and let the two of you talk; I'm sure you're hungry."

"Thanks mom, I'm sorry I made you worry."

Her mom smiled and kissed the top of her head before walking out the door. The boy moved to the side to let her by then walked over to sit beside Misaki. His yellow-golden eyes locked with Misaki's, which were staring him down with a death glare. He chuckled to himself. Her face was a mixture of confusion, wonder, and worry; which he found so interesting.

"What are _you_ doing here, President Igarashi?"

"Why are you crying?" He asked worriedly, ignoring her question. He sat down on the chair her mom had been sitting on.

"I'm not crying!"

"Yes you are. Look." He leans in close to her face and places his hand on her cheek, then gently rubs a tear away with his thumb. The look on his face wasn't mocking or condescending, it was sweet and caring, which shocked Misaki. They stared into each other's eyes, amber burning into gold, and gold into amber.

"See, you were crying. Why is that?" He spoke in gentle whispers with his face inches away from hers. Misaki was freaking out. He was close, too close! But it wasn't like before when he had thrown himself on her. He was being so gentle and sweet. No one had ever done something like this to her except Usui. But despite her hatred for Igarashi, she didn't push him away. His hand stroking her cheek was strangely comforting. She couldn't figure it out, but she didn't fight it. She was in no state to push away comfort, especially since the only person she thought ever could comfort her just broke her heart. Yet Igarashi was indeed, doing just that, which worried her. She felt like she should be repulsed, but oddly wasn't. He had stopped the tears that Usui had made, and that shouldn't have happened. Misaki's nerves kicked into overdrive.

_This can't be good_, she thought.

"There, that's better. You've stopped." His warm breath tickled her face which made her confused face blush with embarrassment. This made Igarashi grin. _She really is interesting_, He thought.

"S-so wha-what are you doing here anyway?" Misaki asked in desperation to try to clear her head. She averted her eyes away from the intense yellow ones that had pierced through hers.

"I got worried when I heard you were in the hospital so I came to check on you."

"You, were worried? About me? Really? Why?"

Igarashi laughed at her naivety. He leaned even further in so that his mouth was right next to her ear.

"Because I've fallen in love with you."

Misaki's shot open wide, as wide as saucers, in bewilderment. She thought he must have been joking, but didn't have time to ask because right then her mom walked back into the room.

"I've got your food Misaki!" Igarashi pulled away at lightning speed and sat coolly in the chair as if he hadn't just confessed to her. Her mother sat the food on the tray next to her before speaking again, unaware of what had just happened.

"I hate to leave you but I have to go to work. They called while I was getting your food and said they needed me right away. I'm sorry sweetie."

"It's okay, go. I'll be fine." Misaki said, still trying to calm down and recover.

"You'll stay and take care of her won't you? I'm sorry, I wouldn't ask this if it wasn't important." She said looking at Igarashi.

_No! Please don't ask him to stay mom! Just go I'll be fine!_ Misaki thought.

"Of course, it's my pleasure Mrs. Ayuzawa." He said with a polite smile. Misaki swore under her breath.

"Thank you so much! Well, I'm off!" She collected her things, gave Misaki one last kiss on the cheek, waved to Igarashi, and left. They sat there in silence for a while, Misaki refusing to look at him and Igarashi staring at her with an intense gaze. He finally broke the silence with a sigh and got up from the chair. She watched him walk around her bed to the tray where the food her mom had brought sat.

"Well, are you going to eat? Or are you going to make me feed you?" He said with a sly grin.

"I can do it!" She said as she quickly grabbed the bowl of porridge and drank it down.

"Good, now rest. And don't worry, I'll be here when you wake up." He took the blankets on her bed and gently tucked her in. Misaki felt like such a child but she complied and closed her eyes. She really was tired, and the emotional drain that she felt from Usui was enough to put her to sleep instantly. Igarashi sat by her bed, watching her sleep, silently thinking about how he had fallen in love with the demon-president/ maid Misaki.

* * *

Misaki's eyes shot open at the sound of her alarm. She was late! She bolted from her bed to the bathroom, got ready for her job in 5 minutes, and ran full speed to an upscale restaurant where she was a waitress.

"You're late!" Said a petite brunette wearing a manager's uniform.

"Gomen, I over slept and didn't hear my alarm. It won't happen again."

"It better not. Now hurry and change, the head waitress could use your help."

"Hai-hai." Misaki walked briskly into the changing room and returned to the floor to serve. Her day went by as usual, and before she knew it, it was time for her break. She went into the worker's lounge and sat on a fluffy white couch.

"Misaki, can you go take the customer at table 5's order?" Shouted an old, plump lady from the kitchen.

"Hai, right away Inoue-san!"

"Thank you dear, I'm sorry to ask this of you during your break but a huge rush just came."

"It's no problem!" Misaki ran over to the table with a smile and took the order. Then ran back to the kitchen to deliver the message.

This was her normal routine now. After graduating college she took up 3 part-time jobs to help pay off some bills. Though her degree was in law, she couldn't become a lawyer, and had to find other ways to help pay off her debts. She still worked at Maid Latte, but also worked here, at this restaurant, and as a waitress for a catering company. The door chimed, letting Misaki know there was a new customer to be seated. She ran back out to the floor only to stop dead in her tracks. Golden-yellow eyes flickered in amusement.

"Hello Misaki, you're looking beautiful as always. I hope you aren't over-working yourself. I would be very unhappy if you were."

"Hello President Igarashi, thank you for your concern. Allow me to escort you to a table." She said in slight annoyance. He walked up close beside her.

"Why so formal honey? "President Igarashi isn't what you called me last ni-" He was quickly cut off by a sharp elbow plunging into his stomach. He looked at Misaki and chuckled at her fierce glare. He mouthed sorry and sat down at the table. He stayed there until her shift was over, only drinking a cup of tea and watching her as she worked. She ignored him, like always, and busied herself with other customers.

After her shift, he waited out from for her. When she came out, she was in plain blue jeans and a simple t-shirt. She had let her hair down which had grown to about waist length. He smiled at her simple beauty and wrapped an arm around her. Misaki blushed but leaned into his arm.

"How was your day?" She asked.

"Same as usual, just running an entire corporation, you know, simple stuff."

She playfully shoved him and he grinned.

"You're so stupid sometimes Tora. I mean seriously what was all that earlier? You could have gotten me in serious trouble!"

"I told you if you just become my wife, you wouldn't even have to work at a restaurant. I love you, you know?" He said in a very serious tone.

"I know." She said, looking down to avoid his gaze.

They had been officially dating for about three years now. But it had been almost 10 years since _that alien_ had broken her heart, so long ago. It had taken several years for Misaki to realize that she had fallen for Tora, even after he confessed multiple times. He had been there to pick up the pieces of a shattered heart that would not have been able to put itself back together. She loved Tora, very much, but not as much as _him_... Misaki was positive that she would never be able to love anyone quite like how she loved _him_. But she tried to love Tora, and he knew that. Misaki was grateful to Tora, and he understood that; but he never gave up asking for her hand in marriage. She just couldn't bring herself to say yes, it wasn't fair to Tora unless she could give him all of her heart. She knew that some part of her, deep down inside, still wants to be with _him_. But she told herself she'd have to get past that feeling somehow, and soon if she didn't want to loose Tora. So she made a decision right then.

"Okay, how about this." She stopped walking and faced Tora. He raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

"Yes, I've decided. In two months, it will be the anniversary of the first time you told me you loved me, remember?"

"Yes I remember." Tora thought back to that day in the hospital so long ago and smiled.

"So, give me a proper proposal on that day, and I will give you my final answer." She said confidently.

"And what would that be?" He mused. He was pretty sure he knew but not completely; he knew who her true love was and that she would never get over _him_ completely. But Tora was determined to make Misaki his.

"It's a secret." She put a finger over her mouth as if she was saying '_shhh_'.

"Oh great, you're such a tease." He said jokingly.

"I know." She joked back.

"Well, since you are such a tease, how about I tease you a little, huh?"

"What do you-" He cut her off by sweeping her up into a deep, passionate kiss. She complied, letting him take full control and enjoyed the sweet taste of his mouth. He parted from her lips only after both of their lungs screamed for air.

"Well, I have to go now." He said after catching his breath.

"Go? Go wh-where?" Misaki said, still trying to catch her breath.

"Where you ask? I have to go make preparations for the marriage proposal of Ayuzawa Misaki, soon to be Mrs. Igarashi Misaki." He said with a sly grin that showed his fangs. He gave her one last kiss and turned and walked the opposite direction that they were originally walking in.

Misaki just stood there to herself smiling. She touched a finger to her lips, the feel of his warm ones still there, and her smile widened. She whispered one word before walking home to her apartment. the one word that had managed to save her life.

"Tora..."


End file.
